Randomly generated PJOHOO stories
by Solangelo21
Summary: this is a group of randomly generated stories as you can probably tell from the title. so far there is only one. the status is complete but I will add more if people review and tell me they like it. please leave ideas for which two people to use in the reviews. -Solangelo21 rated T in case, and because I'm paranoid. (I think)
1. NICO AND WILL 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I made this on a random generator.**

 **Pjo/Hoo belong to Rick Riordan.**

Nico Di Angelo looked at the Destroyed sun in his hands and felt Happy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his Grand surroundings. He had always hated Tall Avengers tower with its tame, troubled tower. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Will Solace. Will was a Sad Sun with Tall Hair and Muscular Eyes.

Nico gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Lonely, Sarcastic, Hot chocolate drinker with Skinny Hair and Tanned Eyes. His friends saw him as a different, decomposing Death. Once, he had even revived a dying, Kitten.

But not even a Lonely person who had once revived a dying, Kitten, was prepared for what Will had in store today.

The Snow flurried like Loving Wolf, making Nico Sarcastic.

As Nico stepped outside and Will came closer, he could see the powerless smile on his face.

Will gazed with the affection of 7025 Funny charming Cat. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Nico looked back, even more Sarcastic and still fingering the Destroyed sun. "Will, I love you Will..," he replied.

They looked at each other with Lonely feelings, like two slippery, screeching Screech owl Fighting at a very Loyal Battle, which had Pop music playing in the background and two Happy uncles Running to the beat.

Nico regarded Will's Tall Hair and Muscular Eyes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Nico with a delighted grin.

Will looked Sad, his emotions blushing like a mangled, massive moon.

Then Will came inside for a nice mug of Hot chocolate.

THE END

 **A/N-please review if you want more randomly generated stories like this. Just say the two people you want in it in a review.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	2. LEO AND NICO 1

**Disclaimer: this is a randomly generated story. RR owns the characters.**

Leo Valdez had always loved fun Camp Half-Blood with its thundering, thirsty Trees. It was a place where he felt funny.

He was a hilarious, brave, cocoa drinker with brown hands and handsome thighs. His friends saw him as a happy, high-pitched Hero of Olympus. Once, he had even helped a skinny baby bird cross the road. That's the sort of man he was.

Leo walked over to the window and reflected on his exiting surroundings. The clouds danced like rampaging bears.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Nico Di Angelo. Nico was an admirable Hero of Olympus with skinny hands and cute thighs.

Leo gulped. He was not prepared for Nico.

As Leo stepped outside and Nico came closer, he could see the afraid smile on his face.

"I am here because I want Revenge," Nico bellowed, in an optimistic tone. He slammed his fist against Leo's chest, with the force of 2540 hamsters. "I frigging hate you, Leo Valdez."

Leo looked back, even more Sarcastic and still fingering the Destroyed hat. "Nico, chill out Neeks," he replied.

They looked at each other with Lonely feelings, like two knowing, knobbly kittens thinking at a very thoughtless disco, which had indie music playing in the background and two remarkable uncles sitting to the beat.

Leo studied Nico's skinny hands and cute thighs. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you Revenge," he explained, in pitying tones.

Nico looked happy, his body raw like a new, nasty newspaper.

Leo could actually hear Nico's body shatter into 8318 pieces. Then the admirable Hero of Olympus hurried away into the distance.

Not even a mug of cocoa would calm Leo's nerves tonight.

THE END

 **A/N-i have no idea what happened. And whats up with I allways having two uncles in it? Weird. Anyway please review and say if you like it. I enjoy making these and can make a few a day if people like them.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	3. JASON AND PIPER 1

**Disclaimer: this is another randomly generated story. Piper and jason belong to rick.**

Jason Grace was thinking about Piper Mclean again. Piper was a giving dolphin with brunette lips and vast abs.

Jason walked over to the window and reflected on his dirty surroundings. He had always loved damp New York with its handsome, healthy houses. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel anxious.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a giving figure of Piper Mclean.

Jason gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a ruthless, smelly, tea drinker with ample lips and wide abs. His friends saw him as a gloopy, grisly god. Once, he had even revived a dying, injured bird.

But not even a ruthless person who had once revived a dying, injured bird, was prepared for what Piper had in store today.

The clouds danced like jogging owls, making Jason afraid. Jason grabbed a giant knife that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Jason stepped outside and Piper came closer, he could see the rare smile on her face.

"Look Jason," growled Piper, with a peculiar glare that reminded Jason of giving badgers. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want a wifi code. You owe me 4753 dollars."

Jason looked back, even more afraid and still fingering the giant knife. "Piper, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable feelings, like two roasted, rabblesnatching rats eating at a very spiteful Halloween party, which had piano music playing in the background and two understanding uncles sleeping to the beat.

Suddenly, Piper lunged forward and tried to punch Jason in the face. Quickly, Jason grabbed the giant knife and brought it down on Piper's skull.

Piper's brunette lips trembled and her vast abs wobbled. She looked angry, her wallet raw like a rapid, relieved rock.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Piper Mclean was dead.

Jason Grace went back inside and made himself a nice cup of tea.

THE END

 **A/N-please review. Not sure why it ended with a dead piper but... well it's definitely random. And I don't seem to remember piper as a dolphin but sure.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	4. SALLY AND PERCY 1

**Disclaimer: yet another randomly generated story were the characters belong to RR**

Sally Jackson had always loved dull home with its racid, rapid rooms. It was a place where she felt jumpy.

She was a special, clever, wine drinker with slimy toes and blonde abs. Her friends saw her as a deep, dry dolphin. Once, she had even helped a chilly disabled person cross the road. That's the sort of woman he was.

Sally walked over to the window and reflected on her sleepy surroundings. The sun shone like jumping ostriches.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Percy Jackson. Percy was a sweet rover with pink toes and beautiful abs.

Sally gulped. She was not prepared for Percy.

As Sally stepped outside and Percy came closer, she could see the flabby smile on his face.

"Look Sally," growled Percy, with an arrogant glare that reminded Sally of sweet donkeys. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want a phone number. You owe me 8560 dollars."

Sally looked back, even more sparkly and still fingering the bendy newspaper. "Percy, I am your mother," she replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two helpless, hot horses dancing at a very brutal holiday, which had reggae music playing in the background and two thoughtless uncles thinking to the beat.

Sally studied Percy's pink toes and beautiful abs. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Sally. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected Percy. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Sally. "Now get your pink toes out of here before I hit you with this bendy newspaper."

Percy looked ambivalent, his wallet raw like a poised, pretty piano.

Sally could actually hear Percy's wallet shatter into 8560 pieces. Then the sweet rover hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of wine would calm Sally's nerves tonight.

THE END

 **A/N-thanks for reading these very weird story's. I have absolutely no idea what's happening in any of them. Please review.**

 **-Solangelo21**


	5. THALIA AND NICO 1

**Disclaimer: yet another randomly generated story were the characters belong to RR**

 **A/N- thanks to** **levinrothwell22** **for the character suggestion in this and for giving me my first review.**

Thalia Grace looked at the bendy newspaper in her hands and felt unstable.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her pretty surroundings. She had always hated sunny London with its oily, obedient oceans. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel unstable.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Nico Di Angelo. Nico was an incredible elephant with brown fingernails and moist eyebrows.

Thalia gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a funny, caring, brandy drinker with spiky fingernails and feathery eyebrows. Her friends saw her as an oily, obedient ogre. Once, she had even rescued a mashed owl from a burning building.

But not even a funny person who had once rescued a mashed owl from a burning building, was prepared for what Nico had in store today.

The hail pounded like bouncing rabbits, making Thalia jumpy.

As Thalia stepped outside and Nico came closer, she could see the glamorous smile on his face.

Nico gazed with the affection of 6835 sweet massive maggots. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want revenge."

Thalia looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the bendy newspaper. "Nico, I don't have the money," she replied.

They looked at each other with delighted feelings, like two creepy, confused cats eating at a very gracious wedding, which had classical music playing in the background and two ruthless uncles gyrating to the beat.

Thalia regarded Nico's brown fingernails and moist eyebrows. "I feel the same way!" revealed Thalia with a delighted grin.

Nico looked shocked, his emotions blushing like a barbecued, bewildered book.

Then Nico came inside for a nice glass of brandy.

THE END


	6. CHRIS AND CLARISSE

**Disclaimer: one more randomly generated story were all the characters belong to Rick Riordans**

 **A/N- thanks to** **levinrothwell22** **for the character suggestion in this and for giving me my first review.**

Chris Rodriguez had always hated urban Cape Town with its zany, zesty zoos. It was a place where he felt puzzled.

He was a gracious, snooty, beer drinker with handsome abs and brown thighs. His friends saw him as a keen, kaleidoscopic knight. Once, he had even saved a pongy blind person that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of man he was.

Chris walked over to the window and reflected on his grey surroundings. The rain hammered like eating goldfish.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse was a selfish queen with charming abs and pretty thighs.

Chris gulped. He was not prepared for Clarisse.

As Chris stepped outside and Clarisse came closer, he could see the doubtful smile on her face.

Clarisse gazed with the affection of 368 stable distinct dogs. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."

Chris looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the weathered rock. "Clarisse, what a spiffing dress," he replied.

They looked at each other with relaxed feelings, like two robust, resonant rabbits thinking at a very stingy snow storm, which had jazz music playing in the background and two cute uncles hopping to the beat.

Chris regarded Clarisse's charming abs and pretty thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Chris with a delighted grin.

Clarisse looked irritable, her emotions blushing like a knotty, knobbly knife.

Then Clarisse came inside for a nice drink of beer.

THE END


	7. APOLLO AND RACHEL 1

**Disclaimer: yet another randomly generated story were the characters belong to RR**

Apollo looked at the stripy book in his hands and felt confident.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his grey surroundings. He had always loved cosy Athens with its nasty, nutritious nooks. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel confident.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Rachel Dare. Rachel was a predatory friend with fragile eyelashes and red fingers.

Apollo gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a charming, wild, tea drinker with squat eyelashes and spiky fingers. His friends saw him as a good, giant God. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for an elegant kitten.

But not even a charming person who had once made a cup of tea for an elegant kitten, was prepared for what Rachel had in store today.

The sleet rained like running snakes, making Apollo jumpy.

As Apollo stepped outside and Rachel came closer, he could see the yellow glint in her eye.

Rachel gazed with the affection of 1526 snooty massive maggots. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want equality."

Apollo looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the stripy book. "Rachel, get out of my house," he replied.

They looked at each other with cross feelings, like two boiling, bored blue bottles sleeping at a very forgetful engagement party, which had R & B music playing in the background and two cowardly uncles bopping to the beat.

Suddenly, Rachel lunged forward and tried to punch Apollo in the face. Quickly, Apollo grabbed the stripy book and brought it down on Rachel's skull.

Rachel's fragile eyelashes trembled and her red fingers wobbled. She looked delighted, her emotions raw like a black, broken banana.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Rachel Dare was dead.

Apollo went back inside and made himself a nice cup of tea.

THE END


	8. CERBERUS AND MRS O'LEARY 1

**Disclaimer: yet another randomly generated story were the characters belong to RR**

Cerberus had always loved chilly Dallas with its jittery, jolly jungle. It was a place where he felt delighted.

He was a cold-blooded, understanding, whiskey drinker with red fingernails and beautiful arms. His friends saw him as a diced, dangerous Dog. Once, he had even helped a curvy toddler recover from a flying accident. That's the sort of man he was.

Cerberus walked over to the window and reflected on his derelict surroundings. The sun shone like talking snakes.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Mrs. O'Leary . Mrs. O'Leary was a spiteful lover with blonde fingernails and scrawny arms.

Cerberus gulped. He was not prepared for Mrs. O'Leary.

As Cerberus stepped outside and Mrs. O'Leary came closer, he could see the mushy glint in her eye.

Mrs. O'Leary gazed with the affection of 7763 lovable mute mice. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Cerberus looked back, even more stressed and still fingering the giant teapot. "Mrs. O'Leary, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with worried feelings, like two frail, frantic frogs jogging at a very loving dinner party, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two malicious uncles dancing to the beat.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary lunged forward and tried to punch Cerberus in the face. Quickly, Cerberus grabbed the giant teapot and brought it down on Mrs. O'Leary's skull.

Mrs. O'Leary's blonde fingernails trembled and her scrawny arms wobbled. She looked sneezy, her emotions raw like a nasty, narrow newspaper.

Then she let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Mrs. O'Leary was dead.

Cerberus went back inside and made himself a nice glass of whiskey.

THE END


	9. Authors Note

**A/N- Hi! There will be no new chapter for a while as I'm writing another story called**

 _ **Demigods at Hogwarts XD**_

 **please check it out and review of you want too! :P**

 **~Solangelo21**


End file.
